Safety Comes At A Price
by HerHeadInTheBooks99
Summary: When Katniss went to each of the Hunger Games, Prim had struggles. Rory was at her side the whole time helping her through it. But sometimes that causes even more problems.
1. Prim's Birthday

_Prim's Birthday_

It was the day before Prim's first reaping; today was her 12th birthday so it meant she would be in the reaping the next day. As usual, it was tense filled day in District 12, mothers and fathers worried for their children that were old enough to be in the reaping. Katniss and Prim's mother was especially worried since it was Prim's first reaping. Katniss worried just as much as their mother since she was over protective of Prim. Prim didn't really ever care about the reaping, since it was always her birthday the day before, so that meant there was a filling dinner and even dessert. It also meant she'd get a new item, last year she had gotten Lady the goat, so it would be hard to top her.

That day Prim did what she usual did, watched people prepare for the reaping. She sat on the front porch and watched the Peacekeepers go to each house and check if someone was sick enough not to go to the reaping. _I wish I were sick enough not to go._Prim thought to herself. All day she had had a bad feeling about the reaping. Yes, she was only entered once out of thousands, but for some reason she could picture Effie Trinket pulling out her name. Shaking her head, she went back inside their small house and grabbed her small backpack and grabbed the piece of coal she was given from school. For homework they were suppose to burn it and see what color the smoke was, but she had a better idea.

"Katniss, I'm going to see Mrs. Hawthorne!" Prim yelled running out the door. Okay, so she was going in the opposite direction of the Hawthorne home and toward the direction of the woods. But, Katniss still should believe she was scared of the woods. Then they wouldn't be interrupted. And they were just friends. Crawling under the fence, she ran into the woods to the tree where their dad took Katniss to swim. She kicked off her shoes and dunked her feet in the cool water.

"Aww, this is the life." Prim said to herself, and then started to hear the familiar footsteps of her best friend. "Hey Rory! Come on in!" Rory was her age, but older by a few months so it was his first reaping too. He took his shoes off and climbed in next to her, "Happy Birthday Primmie!" Rory said and handed her a gift box. Prim smiled wide; usually friends in district 12 can't afford gifts for one another. She smiled and gave him a hug. Rory's cheeks turned pink, but Prim didn't care. She was so thankful to have a friend like him.

"Well open it!" He said elbowing her. Prim smiled and opened it carefully, wanting to keep the wrapping, and her mouth dropped to the floor. She took it out and looked at the bracelet. It had a shiny clear jewel in the middle with little charms of things Prim liked to do. She awed at it and Rory said, "May I put it on you?" Prim nodded and put it around her wrist.

"Thank you so much Rory, you're the sweetest guy I've ever met." Prim said and kissed him on the cheek. Rory turned even redder than the apples on the trees.

Prim and him sat in silence with Prim leaning on his shoulder, until he asked, "Do you think there is a chance we could get picked?" It was like he read Prim's mind.

She wasn't going to lie to him because she was horrible at it so she said, "I feel like I'm going to picked, Rory. And I've got this bad feeling that Katniss will volunteer for me."

She started shake and Rory wrapped an arm around her, "Well if you get reaped and she doesn't volunteer for you, I'll volunteer for the boy who gets picked so we can win for District 12 together." He ended this by grabbing her hand, lifting it ,and saying in Claudius Temple's voice, "The new District 12 champions Primrose Everdeen and Rory Hawthorne!" Prim started laugh and Rory did too. Rory always knew how to make her feel better. How could she ever think she could get picked?


	2. Dreams Do Come True

_Dreams Do Come True_

As the sun started to set, Prim and Rory parted ways and Prim was so happy she started hum on her way home. By the time she got home, she was practically glowing.

"Ooh, looks like had someone had fun doing laundry." Katniss said turning around as she was stirring something that smelled delicious to Prim. Prim shrugged, not wanting to be teased for sneaking around with Rory. She knew Katniss would make fun of her and be overprotective about hanging around him. They were just friends. Prim tried to act casual and started to set the table.

"So, Gale came over to drop off a birthday present for you. He said you haven't stepped in his house all day." Prim froze and then started again, but Katniss noticed the reaction. "Ha! I knew it! Where were you all day Primmie and why'd you keep it from me?"

"No where." Prim said more to herself than Katniss. She gripped the spoon tightly and lay it down. _Relax, she can't read minds._Prim told she. Katniss started to laugh so loudly that Prim jumped.

"Well I guess I'll just tickle you until I find out." Katniss said coming toward Prim until Prim had an idea.

"Katniss, just let me keep this secret. For a birthday present, please?" Prim pleaded. Katniss smiled and went back to the stove.

"Okay, little duck." Katniss said smiling mischievously, right then their mother walked in with 3 boxes with bows and lay them down on the table. "So, little duck would you like to open your presents now, or after a yummy dinner?" Katniss asked smiling widely.

Prim thought about it for a moment, "After."

Hours later, the time reached to midnight and Prim was settling into bed with a new dress, hair tie, and necklace from her family and Gale. Since her mom would let her wear them to the reaping tomorrow, Prim fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was hoping to have a peaceful sleep, but she had horrible dreams. Effie Trinket had called Prim's name and Prim didn't come up because she was paralyzed with fear and then a peacekeeper let out all these mutts the capitol created. It was havoc and Prim looked everywhere until she saw Katniss go up for her, the dream ended with Prim having to be restrained from going up there herself.

"Prim! Wake up!" Katniss scared shaking her, it was nearly dawn and she was about to go hunting and saw her twisting and turning like she was fighting something. Prim woke up, sweating, and breathing hard. Stifling a sob, she looked up at her sister and said, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me Katniss worry about you right now." She kept a calm face for her sister; she didn't mention that she'd found out from Rory that Katniss was in about 20 or more times. Katniss nodded and left. Prim lay down, although she'd never be able to sleep again. Grabbing the tub, she pulled it over to the water pump and filled it until full and boils it over the stove. While it heated, she fed Buttercup her loyal cat, leftovers from the delicious meal. _What if this is the last time I fed Buttercup?_ Prim thought to herself.

She shook her head; she needed to stop being so paranoid. _I bet Katniss had the same thoughts too, but they didn't pick her and she was entered in more than once._

Time froze everywhere else, but for Prim she was running toward her only safe haven. The woods. Maybe she hit her head yesterday and dreamed the reaping. She was picked but a moment later, just like in the dream; Katniss was standing there in Prim's place. Saying goodbye to Katniss didn't feel real. The odds should have been in her favor.

She went to Rory's and hers meeting spot. Kicking off her shoes, she was about to run into the pool, when a hand grabbed her arm.

"Prim, please be calm." Rory pleaded and turned her around and gave her a hug. Prim started to weep into his shoulder until she realized something and drew back.

"Rory, you would of volunteered for the boy if I went into the hunger games." Prim said and Rory nodded even though it was more of a statement. "Then why didn't Gale have the courage to do that?" Prim said staring daggers at Rory. All he did was shrug. That just made Prim even angrier with Gale. _They're hunting partners; they could of won in easily a week at the most._ Prim thought to herself. Prim put her shoes back on and pushed her way past him.

"Where are you going, Prim?" Rory yelled as she vanished into the forest. She didn't answer. Her mind was set on what she was about to do and she didn't need him to try and stop her.


	3. Life Gets Harder

_Life Gets Harder_

Prim crawled under the fence with a fierce look that would make President Snow cower. Katniss would probably die without her best hunting partner. That city boy would be able to do nothing. No one could stop her. Knocking on the door, Hazelle answered with a sad smile on her face and with dried tears on her face. She hugged Prim without saying anything. That's when Prim realized, she hadn't cried about Katniss leaving. But she wasn't going to start now.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, Gale knows what it feels like since him and Katniss were close, may I talk to him?" Prim said acting innocent and trying not to seem like she wanted to butcher Gale.

"Of course, honey. And Gale will be there to bring you food just as Katniss did when Gale was sick." Hazeel said smiling.

Opening the door wider, Prim walked in and then opening the door and closed it with a slam. Gale was there looking out his window and turned around to look at Prim. His eyes went wide at the expression she gave him. Gale tried to hold up his hands in surrender and tried to say something when Prim dived and punched him in the face. She learned how to fight very well when Katniss taught her so she could ward off unwanted people. Pulling his hair and scratching his face she was just starting to kick him when he lifted her up and set her down on the floor.

"Prim, I won't fight back if she you still want to kill me. But, please let me explain." Gale said pleadingly. Prim nodded rigidly and sat down on Gale's bed. He stood and started to explain, "Prim, Katniss and I decided long ago that if one of us or our siblings was picked and we volunteered that we wouldn't go together. We did this because our families couldn't survive without our food supply. Trust me, I had an urge to go with her; we could of one the games so easily. But Prim, you would of died and so would your mom and my family."

Gale ended it sighing and looking away. Prim could see the tears going down his face. She was so ashamed of herself; Gale wouldn't volunteer for the answer right in front of her. Prim covered her face and started to cry silent tears. All this time she was mad at Gale to cover up the fact that her sister would probably die in the games. And she'd see it.

"I'm so sorry Gale." She said not wanting to see her cry, Prim ran back to her house. Prim was usually so cheerful, she didn't know what to do when she was sad. When her mom had a breakdown over when their dad died, she didn't talk. All she did was sit a chair looking at old pictures of him. Then she just started to sleep, maybe so she could dream about him. Prim sat down on a chair and looked at the picture of a smiling couple with two young children who weren't old enough to get reaped.

_What happened to that happy family?_She thought sadly. An overwhelming urge to sleep hit her and she thought maybe she could dream about that happy family.


	4. A Dream Within A Dream

_A Dream Within A Dream_

_Prim's Dream_

Prim's eyes flew open to a blinding white room. She covered the top of her eyes and got up. She was wearing a white dress and had a white bow in her hair. _Where am I?_ Prim thought to herself. This defiantly wasn't her home. Walking around she tried to touch the walls, but they just moved away from her.

"Little duck." A voice whispered and Prim turned around. Katniss was wearing the exact same thing as Prim, but she looked calmer.

"K-Katniss?" Prim said walking over to her sister.

"Sit Prim." Katniss said smiling at her. Prim sat down and looked at her sister, feeling very confused.

"Why are you here, Katniss?" Prim said attentively.

"This is your dream, Prim. You were thinking of seeing a happy family when you fell asleep." Katniss said squeezing Prim's hand. It felt so real.

"Are you actually here?" She asked hoping for a lie.

Katniss frowned and shook her head. "Prim, you need to take care of mom. You can't do what she does when she's sad. Prim, I'm not dead. Don't worry about me. Worry about surviving." Katniss was holding her shoulders now and had that fierce look in her eyes. Prim nodded and hugged her sister.

"I love you, Prim. Remember that. And if I die, you have lots of other people that love you. You'll be fine." Katniss said but tears glistened in her eyes. She hugged Prim. Prim couldn't hold it any longer and she started to cry again. Katniss started to sing the "Deep In The Meadow" song that she did to make Prim feel better.

Prim started to feel sleepy and fell onto her sister's lap. Katniss started to stroke her hair, and Prim started to feel an overwhelming sense of peace.

_Present Day_

Prim jolted awake and looked around smiling, hoping to see Katniss. All she saw was darkness. The sleepiness came back, it would mean seeing Katniss again. But, Katniss had told her not to be like their mom. Prim got up and decided she better find her mom. The house was quite tiny, so after a minute or two she had searched every inch of the house.

"Mom!" Prim yelled throughout the house, but the house was silent. It was getting dark and Prim started to worry even more. She didn't know what to do, if her mom didn't come home, Katniss was there.

_She must be at the Hawthorne's to get today's meat._ Prim told herself as she grabbed a coat and ran out the door. She hit the door rapidly and Rory answered smiling.

"Hey Prim! Why are you here at this time of night?" Rory said letting her in. By the time she got in, her face was in tears. Rory hugged her, and looked into her eyes, "Prim, what happened?"

"My mom's gone, she hasn't been to the house at all!" Prim yelled causing Hazelle and Gale to come out of the kitchen. Prim cried even harder and Rory held her as she cried.

Hazel bit her lip and whispered something to Gale, and went over to Prim, "Gale will look for her, and you can stay in Rory's room for the night. I don't want you there alone." Prim nodded. She covered her face and went to Rory's room. This wasn't supposed to happen. She gave Katniss her word. Rory came in and put his arm around her.

"Maybe, we should sleep, and then in the morning she'll be back Prim." Prim nodded and started to lie down. Rory covered her with a blanket and lied down on the floor next to her. Prim was just starting to get to sleep when Gale walked in with a dark look on his face.

"I found her Prim," Gale said but his expression non-changing. "a-and it's not good." He said, then leaving and closing the door.


	5. Hurting Inside and Out

**Hi Guys I hope you're enjoying the story! This chapter is a bit long but worth reading. Please review, review, review. I want to hear your opinion! Enjoy!**_  
_

_Hurting Inside and Out _

The moment the door closes, there's a stinging silence. Prim gets up quickly, heading toward the door. Before she can turn the handle, Rory grabs her arm. She turns around with her eyes glaring at him with tears slowly falling down them.

"Prim, maybe you shouldn't see her right now. Gale did say it was bad." Rory says, not letting go of her arm.

"What, do you think I can't handle it? That I'm weak?" Prim says heat rising up her face. She tears her arm away from Rory's grip.

"No I-" Rory gets cut off as Prim slaps him. Rory looks down holding his face as Prim realize what she has done.

Her face goes soft and tries to touch were she slapped him, "I'm so sorry, Rory." Prim says trying to make eye contact with him.

He bats her hand away and says trying to hide his anger, "Just go see your mom, Prim." Prim nods and walks out the door.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot. How could you slap him?_ Prim thought to herself. Sometimes she lost her temper, but that happened once in a blue moon.

As Prim kicked herself for what she did, she stepped into something wet. Why would there be water nowhere near the kitchen? But some little voice inside her told her, _It's blood._

The sight Prim saw made her want to throw up what little she had in her stomach in the corner. Not good could only describe so much of her mother. Her mother's skin was covered with black and blue bruises and her stomach had shoes marks all over. What was worse, there were cuts all over her skin that still bled crimson. Prim walked over slowly and saw her mother's eyes were half open and she was groaning.

"Wh-what happened to her?" Prim said touching her mother's arm but then regretting it as she screamed in pain. Gently removing her hand to not cause any more pain, she took a cloth from Gale to wipe off the blood from her hand.

"We don't know. All she can do right now is moan and scream. There's no way to touch her or see how many wounds she has without causing pain." Gale answers, not making eye contact with Prim.

"And if she makes lots of noise, that could attract peacekeepers." Finishing Gale's sentence. Prim bit her lip. The wounds could be infected and getting worse each moment they sit around her dying body.

"When we do find a way to make her not feel pain, let me treat her. No offense, but you guys are not trained healers." That causes Gale and Hazelle to laugh a little.

"We'll be here to help if you need it though, Prim." Hazelle says smiling at her weakly. Prim nods and then turns to Gale.

"Gale, you have an idea don't you?" Prim asks.

"I do, but I don't know if she will let us borrow some without a trade in return." Gale says fiddling with his thumbs.

"Whose her, and I'll do anything to get something for my mom." Prim says with a determined look in her eye.

Gale laughs and says, "You don't know how much you look like Katniss when you do that, Prim. But she is Madge Undersee. I'll go ask the favor, she'll probably want to only trade with me."

Prim ran over and gave Gale a giant bear hug, "Thank you Gale." Prim says into Gale's shirt.

Gale nods and puts on his hunting jacket and goes out into the night. Prim goes over by the stool that was closest to her mom. _I wonder what he's going to get._ Prim thought biting her nails.

The door opened as Prim was lost in thought, so she jumped when Gale touched her shoulder. He gave her a box then sat beside her. Prim opened and awed. Morphine. Eight needles of morphine. In the medical world of District 12, you'd have to give an arm and a leg to get high-grade morphine.

"What did you trade Madge for this?" Prim says not taking her eyes off the morphine.

"Ehh a date tomorrow." Gale says as his feet become quite interesting.

Prim giggles as Gale's embarrassment, which happened once in a blue moon too. Carefully, she lifts the needle and inserts it in her mother's vein. Instantly her mom's face calms down.

"How long does each of these last?" Prim turns to Gale gesturing at the morphine.

"3 hours." Gale answers

"Then you got more than we needed which is good." Prim says smiling.

"Oh and she gave me these." Gale says handing her anti-septic gloves and wipes.

"Perfect." Prim answers looking at it in awe.

Prim starts to gently clean the wounds on her mother's legs with the wipes and checking to make sure she isn't in any pain. She didn't know how to treat the bruises. They didn't have ice. It was nowhere close to snowing. All they could do was pour cold water on them, but that could only do so much. Prim bit her lips and then heard her mom's voice in her head saying, "One thing at a time when healing people Prim."

In 2 hours, Prim has cleaned all the cuts she could find on her mother. There was nothing underneath her clothes, so it seemed they weren't after something else.

"Gale I need some more ice water!" Prim yells and Gale comes with a clean cloth and cold water.

Dipping it slowly and running it over her mother's stomach where the shoes imprint is. Her mother jerks in pain; the morphine must be wearing off. Grabbing another needle, Prim inserts it in the vein again. The jerking stops.

Prim holds her hand and then looks up to Hazelle, "It's all I can do tonight. I'll try more when she's awake. Just keep putting cold water on the bruises." Then Prim walks off to Rory's bedroom without waiting for a response.

Yawning she opens the door and closes it quietly to find Rory still away sitting on his bed. "Rory, I'm s-" He cuts her off and hugs me.

"I'm sorry, Prim." He says into my shoulder.

Prim start to kiss him on the cheek, but he moves unintentionally and they end up have their lips brush for a few seconds.

Prim's eyes widen and back up and so does Rory. "I-I think I'll go sleep in Gale's room." Rory mutters and walks out of the room. Prim stands there frozen. She just kissed her best friend. Prim quickly gets ready for bed, but all she can do is watch the ceiling. _Tomorrow will be interesting._ Prim thinks to herself as she falls into a rocky sleep.

**As a goal I hope to get 10 reviews by the time I post the next chapter next week :D Hope you enjoyed! **


	6. The Opening Ceremonies

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story! Hope you like the new chapter!:D Enjoy!**_  
_

_The Opening Ceremonies_

Prim awoke on her back with her hair sticking out everywhere. The sun was just starting to rise, so Prim got up quietly, thinking it was going to be a good day. Then she remembered, Katniss was in the hunger games, her mom had gotten beaten up, and she accidently kissed Rory. Smoothing down her hair and clothes, she left Rory's room and went to check on her mother.

Hazelle had already gone to sleep, so she touched her mother's arm to see if she needed more morphine. The answer was in the cringe in her mom's body. Grabbing one of the last three needles, Prim inserted it in her mother's arm. Her body relaxed immediately. Sighing, Prim went to the kitchen to the cloth wet in the well, when she came back in Gale was there.

"Hey Gale." Prim says folding the cloth.

"Hey Prim." Gale says his voice tight.

"Something wrong?" Prim asks glancing over at Gale.

"Look, I know about the kiss." Gale says not staring at Prim in the eye.

"Mm." Is all Prim answers.

"And I think it's kind of cute, and it shouldn't mean anything."

"Hey Gale, take lots of pictures on that date tonight won't you? I want to show Katniss when she gets back." Prim says smirking at him and walking back to her mother. It was a low blow since she knew Gale liked Katniss, but it had to be down.

Prim gently shook her mother, and her eyes fluttered open looking panicked.

"Mom it's alright!" Prim yelled trying to calm down her mother as she flailed her limbs.

Gale just walked in to help as her mother's hands punched her in the nose.

"Prim, I can handle it, just go to Rory to look at your nose." Gale yelled trying hold down her mother's arm.

Walking very, very slowly to Gale's room, she found Rory sleeping. He looked so calm, and sweet, it would be a shame to wake him. Kneeling down, Prim was about to shake his shoulder when he moaned, "Prim."

_I hope he doesn't think we're dating now._Prim thought to herself and shook Rory's shoulder. He woke up and looked straight at Prim who was getting more and more woozy from the blood loss. Why was a cupcake dancing behind Rory? That cupcake looked delicious. When was the last time Prim had eaten? Moving toward the cupcake, she hadn't noticed Rory was standing up and holding her shoulders.

"Prim, can you hear me?" Rory asked concerned. "Stand still so I can fix your nose."

"I WANT THE MAGIC DANCING CUPCAKE!" Prim roared trying to shake off Rory's grip.

But then the world started to fade, and Prim had the biggest urge to sleep. She started to lay down with Rory yelling to someone. Then Prim saw black.

"Prim, wake up. Wake up, please." Rory pleaded holding Prim's hand.

Prim rolled her head around and saw she was on Hazelle's bed, which had a lifted platform to raise it; she was wearing an oversized shirt of hers. "Rory." Prim smiled weakly, squeezing Rory's hand. "What happened?"

"You fainted from blood loss and hunger. We moved you here figuring it would be better for you." Rory says smiled sadly at her, squeezing her hand again.

"Thank you." Prim says, but then starts to panic, "Is my mother okay?"

"Yes she is. Actually better than okay, she's sitting up on her own to see the opening ceremonies." Rory says, still not letting go to Prim's hand.

"The opening ceremonies are tonight?" Prim's eyes go wide with panic and her body starts to shake.

"It's alright they aren't for another hour. Right now, I'm here to coax you into eating." Rory says grabbing a plate with a sandwich, and strawberries.

"Coax? I'll eat all of it and the plate to on my own free will." Prim said smiling and digging into her sandwich.

Rory starts to laugh and moves his thumb around in a circle on Prim's hand. It was a calming reflex he did every time Prim got hurt.

After awhile of laughing and eating, Prim had a licked clean plate. Gale opened the door to both of them laughing and their intertwined hands.

"Am I interrupting something?" Gale asks awkwardly looking at their hands.

"No!" They both answered bringing their hands back to each other.

Gale held his hands up in surrender and puts Prim's clothes on the bed and says, "The opening ceremonies starts in ten minutes, so you better get dressed." He then leaves the room.

"I'll see you out there Primmie." Rory says and brushes Prim's head with his lips.

Turning his back, Prim blushes a deep scarlet. As soon as the door closes, Prim gets dressed and ties her hair in two braids with the bows she was wearing. Entering the room, she saw her mother was sitting up, but looked like she was in pain.

"Hey, look it's the best doctor in the Seam!" Prim's mother yells excitedly and pats the seat next to her.

Prim obediently sits down and smiles at her mother. "Are you alright?" Prim asks grabbing her mother's hand and squeezing it.

"Fine, fine. How are you? I hit you in the nose. I'm so sorry about that. I thought I was still getting attacked." Prim's mother answers.

"I'm alright. I figured that anyway. Do you know who attacked you?" Prim asked anxiously.

Prim's mother bit her lip and shook her head. "They kicked me in the head so hard, I blacked out. Now I only get bits and pieces of it in my dreams. But the images make no sense. I can only recall Gale picking me up in front of the Hob."

Prim nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Right then the projector turned on and showed the Capitol Seal. After the usual speech from Claudius Templesmith and Caesar Flickerman about the Opening Ceremonies, the scene changed to the horses of the District 1 chariot.

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for the District 12 chariot to come out. At first after the District 11 tributes came out, Prim thought torches on chariots were coming out. Then she realized it was her sister and Peeta, and they were on fire. A gasp went throughout the room as everyone saw how Peeta and Katniss were on fire. It was beautiful. The red, yellow, and oranges mixed together more and more as the chariot moved. Dancing around on the black suits they wore for protection.

"Wow." Prim breathed.

Rory nodded in agreement. Although, Gale just looked mad. He was squeezing his plastic cup so hard it broke in two. _What is his problem?_ Prim thought to herself. The answer came sooner than she thought it would. She noticed a detail so tiny and unimportant that only if you had a trained eye you'd see it. Peeta and Katniss's hands were intertwined. Prim stole a glance at Rory who was wide eyed.

Gale threw the cup on the floor, and ran out the door, slamming it as he left.

Prim and Rory shared a glance, then said together, "We'll go get him."

They put on their coats and ran outside into the raining night.

**I do a lot of cliffhangers, don't I? I hope you enjoyed! I'm going to camp for a 11 days, so the next chapter won't be for a little bit. Can I get 20 reviews by the time I get back? That's the goal! Review, review, review :D**

**~HerHeadInTheBooks99**


End file.
